Galileo
PRESIDENT CONTENDS WITH LOST MARS SPACECRAFT AND OTHER STICKY ISSUES -- President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) prepares to address thousands of elementary students nationwide as a NASA space probe descends on Mars, but a host of thorny problems suddenly land on his doorstep, including a fire in a Russian nuclear missile silo and a last-minute loss of communication with the Mars spacecraft. In addition: the Icelandic ambassador is peeved at the President for missing their meeting; Josh (Bradley Whitford) is still smarting after being delegated the responsibility of choosing the subject of the next official stamp; a reluctant C.J. (Allison Janney) is forced to attend a concert where she will encounter some angry applicants whom she rejected as her new press deputy; and an embarrassed Sam (Rob Lowe) is confronted by former date-mate Mallory (guest star Allison Smith) at the concert. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Guest Starring :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien :Troy Ruptash as Scott Tate :John Carroll Lynch as Jack Reese :Charlotte Cornwell as Nadia Kozlowski :Colm Feore as Tad Whitney :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Duffy Epstein as Aide #1 :Nigel Gibbs as Aide #2 :Molly Schaffer as Staffer :Tom Hall as Officer Mike :Nina Hodoruk as Military Aide :Ann Lim as Staff Aide :Steve Shih as Man #1 :John Leslie Wolfe as Man #2 :Matthew Dickens as Man #3 Quotes : Mallory: I spoke to my Dad, I'm sorry about Galileo : Sam: We've got a lot of tests, they're still trying. : Mallory: How much money is it going to cost trying? : Sam: Don't start with me : Mallory: I'm asking as a taxpayer. It cost 165 million to lose the thing, how much more money is it going to cost to make sure you never find it again? : Sam: ''' I don't know Mallory, but we certainly won't divert any municipal tax dollars which are always better spent on new hockey arenas. : '''Mallory: No it's better spent feeding, housing, educating people. : Sam: ''' There's a lot of hungry people in the world, Mal, and none of them are hungry because we went to the moon. None of them are colder and certainly none of them are dumber because we went to the moon. : '''Mallory: And we went to the moon. Do we really have to go to Mars? : Sam: ''' Yes! : '''Mallory: Why? : Sam: Because it's next. Because we came out of the cave and we looked over the hill and we saw fire and we crossed the ocean and we pioneered the West and we took to the sky. The history of man is a timeline of exploration and this is what's next. : Mallory: I know : Sam: People like you, who say - what? : Mallory: I said, I know. We're supposed to be explorers. : Sam: Then what the hell ? : Mallory: I just like hearing you talk about it. You get all puffed up. : Sam: You're a pain in the ass. Trivia *Rob Lowe plays hockey and also starred in the film "Youngblood" about a young hockey player. His argument with Mallory shows Sam Seaborn's attitude about the game and that he clearly enjoys it. *In the Situation Room, a photo of former President Bill Clinton can be seen on the wall. This is interesting because there is no indication that Clinton was ever President in the West Wing Universe, and many consider the Bartlet Administration to be a revisionist telling of Clinton's. ERRORS *Leo tells the President the name of the Icelandic Ambassador is "Vigdis Olafsdottir" and tells the President that "He" (Iceland's ambassador) is very excited about meeting the President. However, Icelandic Surnames are generally Patronymic, or Matronymic in some cases, and the surname "Olafsdottir" literally means "Olaf's Daughter". Vigdis is also a woman's name. * Leo describes the power plant as being located in "Oblast region". "Oblast" is a Russian word meaning province or region. *And while trying to show Sam as a consummate writer, rewriting the words of the NASA communications guy, there is, somewhat ironically, a grammatical error with "You, me, and ...." as the subject of the sentence, when it should be "You, I, and...." *One of the security team is named Jack Reese, a character name that will be revived in the person of Christian Slater later in the series. Photos 209.png 209samcj.jpg 209dj.png 209jonna.png Mallory OBrien.jpg 209ambassador.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2